


Every heart sings a song

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Evil Sam Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Dean cried out as though the touch burnt him, and Sam smiled.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Every heart sings a song

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from the latest fangirl vid meet between Dishonestdreams, MistressKat and myself. The first line prompt for this was - _He had never known that a human body could twist into that position._

He had never known that a human body could twist into that position. Sam decided he liked the way that Dean was shaping his body, the pain making him distort this way and that. He sat on the corner of the bed and placed his hand on Dean’s back, fascinated by the movement.

Dean cried out as though the touch burnt him, and Sam smiled. The spell had made his brother touch sensitive, not that Sam would let anybody else touch him. Dean was his to do with as he wanted, and there was nothing Dean could do about it.


End file.
